


Måten du ser ut i kveld (The Way You Look Tonight)

by Faithambr



Series: Jeg tror på deg (I Believe in You) [1]
Category: Frozen fandom, Kristoff and Anna - Fandom, kristanna fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithambr/pseuds/Faithambr
Summary: Kristoff and Anna on one of their special dates on the town.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Jeg tror på deg (I Believe in You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Måten du ser ut i kveld (The Way You Look Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s Note: So I thought that I had typed up this one! Guess I didn’t, so here it is.I actually had found this from like two years ago! So happy to post it now.)

* * *

It was a chilly, but beautiful night in the city of Las Vegas. The city where lights are always illuminating like stars and the buildings ever so unique. Where tourists can be treated like royalty and local celebrities would be treated like normal people. A city where everybody can party and be out of their comfort zone. After all, whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

Many people would consider Las Vegas a tourist destination, but to the few it is their home. Some people may think it’s crazy to live in Las Vegas, but who would be the ones serving the tourists? Who would be the ones cleaning out the hotel rooms, finding God knows what underneath a bed or couch? Who would be the ones patrolling the Strip for trouble? Who would be the ones even giving tourists rides to their destination.

The answer would be the locals. The Las Vegas natives are the glue that would hold everything together. They are the people that have been taking care of the city and they will continue on doing so. They’re the ones that would clean up the vomit from some punk and even make sure that the punk would be okay. They’re the ones patrolling the streets, just making sure that everyone is safe and sound.

Many people would still consider it crazy to live there, but to Anna and Kristoff Las Vegas is their home. A home where they are able to provide themselves and for others. A home where everything would be open 24 hours, including liquor stores.

 _This is our home._ Kristoff had thought while him and his fiancee Anna were getting ready for the night on the Strip. _A home for us to share._

“Kristoff,” Anna mumbles while she was applying her makeup, “aren’t you going to tell me where are we going tonight?”

“Nope.” he smiles fondly down at his love.

“Oh c’mon.” Anna sighs in defeat, making her fiancee laugh. “Can you just give me a tiny hint?”

“I tell you what,” Kristoff chuckles, “you put these things on,” he quickly hands over purple jacket, hat, and her pair of boots, “and I’ll get an Uber.”

“Really?” Anna quirks an eyebrow as she quickly got herself ready for the night.

“Yep.” her love calls out just as he was feeding Sven, the chocolate lab.

“Well okay then,” Anna smiles as she stood right in front of Kristoff, “how do I look?”

“You look beautiful as always Anna.” Kristoff murmurs as he strolled on over to her.

“Oh you’re just saying that.” she teases him.

“And I mean it,” he kisses her fervently, causing her to roll her hips against his.

“Well then,” Anna lets out with a short breath, “guess I’ll have to make up for later, love.”

“And I’m looking forward to it.” he growls in reply, just as their Uber had arrived.

“Awesome.” Anna giggles as she walked on out the door with him following her like a lost puppy.

“Where to?” their Uber driver had asked Kristoff.

“The Bellagio.” he answers, making Anna smile with excitement.

“Alright.”

“Awww baby,” Anna gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, “that is so sweet.”

“Anything for you feistypants.” Kristoff kisses her fervently.

“Mmmm.” Anna bit her lip, knowing not to get too handsy with Kristoff.

_______________________

It took the driver about twenty minutes to get to the Bellagio from their cramped studio apartment, downtown.

“Oh look at this place, Kristoff!” Anna exclaims as she looked out the window. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I know.” Kristoff smiles at his gorgeous fiancee. “It sure does.”

“Oh remember the time when Mom and Dad took us here?” Anna beams with joy.

“Yeah I do.” Kristoff smirks as their Uber had dropped them off at the valet entrance. “Thanks.”

The Uber driver just nodded after Kristoff had tipped him in cash.

“Mom told us kids that we had to take our family photos at the Christmas tree.” Anna continues making her love smile. “Oh you were so embarrassed with wearing that reindeer sweater.”

“Was not.” Kristoff rolls his eyes while they were strolling on throughout the casino.

“Your cheeks were red as that sweater, Kristoff.” Anna grins as she poked him in the rib. “Your mother still has that sweater some where.”

“And I told her to burn it.” her loves groans as they stood at the entrance of the botanical garden.

“Well,” Anna giggles, “she told me that she’s keeping it for the future grand babies.”

“Grand babies?” Kristoff asks an eyebrow at her, just as he pulled out his camera.

“Yes.” Anna’s eyes danced in appreciation while her love was taking pictures of the beauty within the garden. “She wants us to give her some.”

“I see.” Kristoff states just as he was about to take the perfect shot of her. “Hold still, Anna.”

“Like this?” she whispers while she was gazing into one of the flowers.

“Just like that.” Kristoff smiles as he snaps a couple shots of her.

“So what did you get, Kristoff?” Anna asks in delight. 

“A beautiful picture of you.” her love cooed as Anna looked over his shoulder at the picture.

“Aww Kristoff.” Anna blushes, making her love smile . “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” her love smirks down at her.

“Oh I have an idea!” Anna’s eyes lit up with anticipation as she gently pulled the camera away from Kristoff.

“Hey!” Kristoff calls out while Anna was trying to get someone else’s attention. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get our picture taken, you big goof!” Anna giggles as she kisses him on the cheek.

“I see.”

“Now are you two ready?” the person holding the camera had asked.

“Yes.” Anna answers.

“Alright, ready? 1,2,3....” the person had snapped their lovely picture.

“Thank you, sir.” Anna smiles while the young man hands over the camera to Kristoff.

“You’re welcome.”

“See now,” Anna gave her love a kiss, just after Kristoff had returned to her side, “do you understand love?”

“Yes I do, Anna.” Kristoff returns the favor, deepening their kiss.

“Mmm...” Anna’s eyes had fluttered open followed by a loving smile. “I have another idea.”

“And what’ll that be?” Kristoff smirks down at his love.

“You’ll have to see.” Anna winks as she pulls him on out of the botanical garden and into some shopping areas nearby.

______________________________

_An Hour Later_

“Oh Kristoff,” Anna exclaims in excitement as they were walking in front of the Fountains of Bellagio, “isn’t this beautiful?”

“Yeah it sure is.” Kristoff smiles in awe just as the fountains began their usual show.

“Kristoff,” Anna began, while humming the tunes of the fountains, “do you remember some of the music that my dad used to play in the restaurant?”

“Not really,” Kristoff recalls from memory, “but I do remember the times where we would stuff our mouths with black olives. You would always claim that you can stuff them the most.”

“Ah, as if.” Anna scoffs, making her fiancee chuckle even more. “You’re just saying that. Plus you used to eat the mozzarella cheese from the bin.”

“Did not.” Kristoff rolls his eyes in amusement.

“Did too.” Anna smirks just as another song was playing. “Oh I like this song!”

“Huh?” her love cocks an eyebrow while Anna was humming her favorite tune.

“You know...” Anna hums as she pulls her love in for a dance.

“ _Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._“

“Anna,” Kristoff gave her a hesitant look, “I don’t know how to....”

“Ah yes you do, Kristoff.” Anna smiles up at her love. “Don’t lie to me about that.”

“Anna,” her groans in reply, “there are people here.”

“So?”

“Alright.” he smiles down at her as she pulls him in for a slow waltz.

“ _Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight_.“

As the young couple began to slow dance to Sinatra, Anna couldn’t help but relive all of the memories of their childhood. She loved the idea of seeing how their relationship came about. From being childhood friends, to romantic love interests, to an engaged couple. _And look how far we’ve come._ she had thought to herself, while feeling the heartbeat from her love.

“ _With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart_.“

Her heart was pounding at the first time she had met her fiancee when they were just children. She was about five years old when she had found out that there was going to be a family moving across the street. She remembered being so excited, that she literally ran across the street. She knew that meeting Kristoff and her family was very neighborly, yet she didn’t expect it to change her life. At the time she was hoping to be lifelong friends with Kristoff. Now, she’ll be married to him within a year. _Everybody told us that we were gonna get married._ she thought as she continued on reliving their childhood memories. 

“ _Lovely  
Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight_.“

It was a month later when she saw his parents working at her father’s Italian restaurant. His mother, Bulda, was the lead waitress in the front of the house, while his father, Cliff, was the head chef in the kitchen. At first, she was a bit hesitant on seeing them with her father, but then she realized that they were simply meant to stay. _Maybe they knew that we were going to get married._ she thought while the song was still playing.

“ _Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night_.“

Over the next few years, both families had grown close together. Both her and her older sister, Elsa, loved the idea of having someone to hang out with in the back office, while their parents were working. She figured that Kristoff didn’t really mind hanging out; therefore, she decided to play board games with him. _Now those were the good times._ she thought, remembering all the times she had beat him at _Chutes and Ladders_. _Even as we got older._

By the time they all were in middle school and even in high school, both Anna and Kristoff had started to do some light work in the family restaurant. Young 13 year old Anna was a hostess, while 16 year old Kristoff was in charge of the dishwasher. They both knew that their jobs were very important, yet they were thinking about other things to do. Anna was too busy thinking about her friends and boy crushes, while Kristoff was too busy thinking about his academics and her. She knew that he had some sort of crush on her, yet she didn’t expect to fall in love with him.

“Thinking about something, Anna?” a voice had interrupted her thoughts.

“Hmm...” Anna gazes into her love’s eyes. “Remember those dates we had back in middle school, love?”

“Oh God yes.” he chuckles in reply.

“Now can you imagine what they’re thinking now?” Anna continued throughout their dance.

“My guess,” Kristoff adds much to his love’s surprise, “would be that Mama Bulda had insisted on us being together and your parents went along with it.”

“And they sure did.” Anna had stated to her fiancee.

_____________________________

_An Hour Later_

“Kristoff look,” Anna smiles as she pointed at one of the casinos, “isn’t the Luxor fantastic tonight?”

“Yeah,” her love replies while they were cruising on down the Strip with their Uber driver, “what about that casino?”

“It’s super cool.” Anna had answered. “Remember the time that we went to the pool together?”

“Yes.”

“And we got kicked out of there?” 

“You were six and I was probably nine when you had decided to pretend to drown.” Kristoff had recalled from memory. “And your dad wasn’t paying attention, so a lifeguard had to come to your rescue.”

“Dad was probably too drunk to remember.” Anna adds. 

“Yeah I remember him saying a few choice words with security.” Kristoff continues.

“In which that had caused us to get kicked out.” Anna sighs in defeat.

“But I do remember the other time when I said ‘I love you’ at the same exact location.” Kristoff smirks, making Anna blush pink.

“It was when we were celebrating my twenty-fourth birthday.” Anna gave him a loving look. “You took me out to dinner at the buffet and told me that I looked beautiful.”

“You were wearing that green dress with glitter on it.” Kristoff smiles at his love.

“Yes.”

“And then I said ‘I love you’.” he continues, making her hear flutter.

“You made me cry that night, too.” Anna kisses him on the cheek.

“I did?”

“Yes, you big dork.” Anna giggles, just as their Uber driver had arrived at their destination.

“Here you are.” their Uber driver had stated.

“Thanks man.” Kristoff answers as he and Anna had exited out of the Uber.

“Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada.” Anna had read aloud as she stood in front of the clear path leading to the sign.

“Yep.” Kristoff had whispered from behind. “Dad used to tell me that the sign was a symbol of home for him.”

“Well your parents did grow up here.” Anna replies back.

“They did,” Kristoff had stated, “but to him the sign means everything to him.”

“Well I think that this is our home,” Anna had added, making her love smile, “and our future is here.”

She was right. Their home is where they grew up. Where they got to spend their childhood running down the streets, catching lizards, and collecting rocks from the deserted lots. Where they have had their own ups and downs in life. Where they would want to have the family business grow in their hands. _A home that I’ll never leave._ Kristoff had thought as he gazed into those childhood eyes of hers. _Without her._

“Kristoff,” Anna breathes, “what are you thinking about?”

“You.” he whispers ever so softly. “Us, our home, and our future here.”

“Oh.” she mouths with a warm smile.

“And by the way Anna,” Kristoff had casually smiled as he pulled her close to his heart, “you sure do look beautiful tonight.”

“Oh you’re just saying that.” she brushes him off.

“And I mean every bit of it.” Kristoff murmurs, as he pulls Anna in for a kiss.

“Kristoff,” Anna murmurs back, “the sky’s awake. The sign is sparkling.”

“Indeed it is.” her love whispers, making her reliving all of their childhood memories.

And indeed it was. 


End file.
